How To Save A Life
by SincerelyDead8
Summary: Jordan, has a cutting problem. Will Luke be able to save him from it or will Jordan finally cut a little to deep? based on the Song by The Fray.


**How To Save A Life, this is the first in a series of two fanfics, they kinda overlap eachother, they are kinda like in different dimensions , one with Jordan the one being talked to, and the other where Luke is being talked to. Hope you enjoy.**

Warnings: This fanfic ends with character death; don't read if you don't like it. Some yaoi stuff as well.

**Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

"Jordan," You say. "We need to talk."

He looks at you, puzzled, but comes over anyway. You gesture for him to sit down on the chair across from you. He takes his seat and stares at you, waiting for you to speak.

**He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through**

You watch as he smiles slightly, folding his hands in his lap. You stare at him, searching for the right words to say. You know you aren't the best one to do this but, you're the only one he has now that Abby died…. The room becomes uncomfortable and you stand, still gazing into his pale blue eyes as he watches you through your green eyes.

**Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

He watches as you pull off your beanie and run a hand through your brown hair. He gets up and watches you, warily. You walk slightly toward the window on your right as he walks slightly towards the left. The two of you watch one another. Finally, you muster up the courage to speak.

"Jordan, you have to let me help you. If this continues... You'll just end up dead in the end."

His eyes narrow and he speaks, words laced with venom, "I don't _need_your help, Treber."

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence**

"Jordan, shut up and listen." You say sternly. He shuts his mouth. "We may not be friends exactly," He snorts. "But I do know this. I _care_about you. And I will **not** let you throw your life away."

All the while you talk; you see his face contorting in anger. Finally he bursts.

"Would you shut the fuck up? You don't know me! You don't know the first thing about me! You have no fucking **clue** what I go through day after day!" You punch him square across the face, effectively shutting him up. When he tries to run, you grab his arms and then push him against the wall, pinning his arms above his head. The two of you struggle for a couple minutes before he gives up and submits to you.

"I know more about you then you know. I know that no matter how many times you get chocolate ice cream, you're favorite flavor is still Vanilla. I know that you only go walking when you're really upset about something and you want to forget it and I **know** you secretly love Pokemon. I know all that, Jordan! I know you! Sure, I may not know what you're going through. My Mom is still alive, my father has never abandoned, my friends have never ditched me..." You pause, catching your breath before you continue, "But I want to help you. You're an important person to me. No. More. Cutting." You enunciate each word, wanting him to know you mean business.

Jordan pants, still slightly out of breath from battling with you. He finally speaks.

"Luke... I can't. My life is just so... fucked up. My dad fucking keeps leaving and I kave to be the man of the house and watch over my sister... My mom went through so much pain trying to make me happy, and in the end I didn't help her fight so she couldn't fight hard enough and the cancer won... I needed to cut after all that, so I feel like I am alive. And then Sarah, Edward and Ariana just left me as soon as they found out about the Cutting. They told me to call them when I cleaned up... But they have no clue what's going on. Sarah is too busy fucking her boyfriend to notice and Edward and Ariana are too caught up in high school drama to care!" He stops, lowering his head. "Luke... how the hell do you expect me to comeback after all this... I royally fucked myself..." He begins to cry.

**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

You watch as he breaks down right in front of you, silent sobs wracking his body. You release his arms and wrap your own arms around his torso.

"You've been so distant... You ignored your friends, you're pretty much Depressed and bleeding every night..." You hold him tighter. "Tell your friends what's been going on. They'll understand the cutting better. They'll be there for you. Go to a therapist. Eventually stop the cutting. I'll let the police know about your father. He'll be arrested and then you can come live with Sarah or Edward or me, if you'd like. You'll finish high school. Go to college. Live your life." Tears start to stream down your face as you feel the wet droplets on your shoulder. "Please... just don't let this get you. You're stronger than that. Please."

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

After a good while, you both eventually cease your tears and begin to talk again. At first Jordan looks calm but slowly you see the anger boil up once again.

"I wish it were that easy but it's not." He draws in a breath. "It's easy for you to lecture me on what I should do but if it were you in this situation, you would know that I'm not going to be able to do this." His voice gets louder. "I can't! Don't you get it! I'm fucked up, a mess, I shouldn't be alive anymore!"

You walk forward and grab his face, pressing your lips to his own. At first he is startled but after a few seconds, he relaxes into the kiss, pressing back slightly. When air becomes necessary, you finally pull away and gaze into his eyes.

"Jordan, I love you. I'm offering you a hand. I want to help you _because_ I love you. I know you're not going to make a decision right away but, I'll come back here tomorrow, to the park, and you give me an answer then." You turn and walk away, leaving a bewildered Jordan behind you.

**Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

As you drive off in your car, you ponder what may occur tomorrow. He's either going to accept your help and things will end happily ever after **or**... Or he'll continue down this road and eventually he'll turn up dead... You idly wonder if you should have stayed with him.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

When you arrive at the mansion the next morning, you find his body. Dead. Next to him you see a Razorblade. The razor blade you have him, covered in blood. He slit his wrists... Next to that you see a single note. Addressed to you. You reluctantly open it, tears leaking out as you finish the letter. At this moment you really wish you knew **how to save a life**.

_**Luke,**_

_**I thought about everything you said to me. I imagined my life if I let you help. I imagined it if I declined. In the end, I only came up with this. I love you, Luke Treber. Nothing to do with what I was thinking about but, oh well. I love you. That's why I needed you to stay with me tonight. But you left. I don't blame you for leaving. I would have left as well. But the truth is, that sealed my fate. I needed you but I drove you away. I'm to blame. Please don't blame yourself. This is my choice. Just know, without you, I would have been dead much sooner.**_

_**Love, forever and always  
"Jordan"**_


End file.
